This disclosure relates to print arrangements and methods of printing. In print arrangements, especially large format printers, substrates are oftentimes transported by transport rolls. Two opposite rolls may form nips through which the substrate is transported. When printing on relatively large substrates, such as is the case in large format printing (LFP), it is important that the print head prints on an even printing surface of the substrate. Irregularities in the printing surface of the substrate such as undulations, wrinkles and folds may cause damage to the substrate and/or the printed image. In some exemplary cases, undulations and wrinkles may be formed because the substrate material is not homogenous or because of a misbalanced drive system. In other exemplary cases, the substrate may be poorly wound, poorly handled, or have a damaged surface or core. Consequently, small undulations may be pulled into the nip and cause irreparable damage to the substrate or disrupt the printing process. Moreover, the substrate may have an inclined position in the printer, causing undesirable deformations of the substrate or application of large margins. Therefore, irregularities in the surface and in the orientation of substrates, such as inclinations, undulations, wrinkles and folds, need to be prevented as much as possible.